


Cravings

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: Morticia is shocked to find that pregnancy comes with some rather peculiar cravings. Yak stew makes her gag, but cheese pizza sounds amazing? What is baby Pugsley doing to her? Just a short story about the cutest couple ever
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Cravings

There were many rather unexpected elements, Morticia Addams was starting to realize, that came along with being pregnant. Of course she expected and looked forward to the random bouts of pain that would come and go. The morning sickness always seemed to be a fun way to start off the day and was a rather good way to keep Gomez on his toes first thing in the morning. And she adored the fact that sometimes she would need to stay in bed for an extended period of time, which served as an excuse to hold onto Gomez’s full attention, not that it was often anywhere else.

What she didn’t expect was the very strange and unusual food cravings that were occupying her mind from morning until night. She almost couldn’t comprehend how her body could so desperately want these repugnant things that she was hesitant to even call food, and yet…

“Gomez,” she sighed from where she was lounging on the couch in the sitting room.

In an instant he had thrown his newspaper behind him and was at her side before she even got his name fully out of her mouth. “Querida? What do you need? Are you too hot, too cold? Are you in pain? Is it unbearable, Tish?”

She laughed softly and reached out to pat his cheek. “None of that, my dear. However I am feeling something very, very strange.”

His eyes lit up with delight. “Wonderful! What is it?”

“I’m hungry,” she said slowly, her hand still on his cheek as she rubbed her stomach with the other.

“Of course you’re hungry,” he said with a laugh, placing his hand on her rather large stomach. “What can I get you? Mama just made a fresh batch of fried iguana eyes. Or there's some frambo of jellyfish, if you’re wanting something sweet. Or both! Or we could just go back to my earlier suggestion of hiring you your own personal chef until the baby is born! You could have as much yak stew as you can handle!”

Morticia gagged slightly. Everything Gomez just said made her stomach turn. “No, no, none of that sounds even remotely appetizing.”

Gomez’s eyes went wide with surprise. “No? Okay, I can cook you whatever you would like. How about a zebra burger?”

“Oh God, please stop,” Morticia muttered. “What I really want is… a cheese pizza,” she admitted, feeling shocked that such a bizarre statement would come out of her mouth.

Gomez shook his head slightly in confusion. “I’m sorry my dearest, did you say a cheese pizza?”

Morticia nodded, feeling equally as confused as her husband. “Yes, that is what I said. A very large, cheese pizza.”

“With extra olives and anchovies and pickles, you mean?”

Morticia gagged again. “No, just cheese.” 

“Cara mia, that is strange,” Gomez whispered. “But whatever you want, you will have. Let me find my phone.” He started patting at his jacket pockets, finally finding his phone after pulling out several knives and a small explosive device.

“That isn’t all,” she said, attempting to sit up. “I would really love some chili cheese fries.”

Gomez reached out and placed his palm on her pale forehead. “I just want to make sure you don’t have a fever, but you’re as cool and corpse like as ever.”

“It's the baby,” she sighed, looking down at her bump. “And he is also demanding an entire apple pie for dessert. On top of that, I’m craving buffalo wings, which I would like to mix with an entire liter of coke.” 

“Cocaine?” Gomez asked, his eyes darting back and forth. “That might be rather difficult to come by, but I’ll do my best.”

Morticia let out a soft laugh, smiling at her endearing husband. “I meant the soft drink, dear.”

He shook his head, placing his hands on either side of her bump. “You, young man, are doing some very strange things to your mother!” There was a dull thunk as Gomez drew his hands back. “Now that was an impressive kick!”

“It certainly was, I’m going to have a rather impressive bruise from that,” Morticia said with an eager grin. 

“Is there any other… oddity you desire?” Gomez asked, unlocking his phone to make an order from the copious amount of restaurants it would take to satisfy this strange request.

Morticia thought for a moment before ruefully muttering, “a baked potato with sour cream.”

Gomez’s face nearly went green out of disgust. “That can be arranged.”

“Thank you, Gomez,” she said softly, reaching out to take his face in her hands. “Hopefully I’ll be back to eating normal food soon. These are the only things that aren’t making me nauseous.”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side to kiss her palm. “It isn’t all bad. I’ve never tried a wing from a buffalo before, that must be good.”

“Oh, no darling. Buffalo wings are just chicken wings in a spicy sauce, they don’t come from an actual buffalo.”

Gomez grimaced yet again. “I take it back.” 

Morticia laughed as she moved forward slightly. “I’m trying to lean down to kiss you, but my stomach won’t quite let me.”

“Then allow me!” he said, jumping up to sit beside her on the couch. “My dear, you shouldn’t even move a muscle!”

“Then how will I kiss you?” she countered.

“Fair point. Okay, move some muscles.” He leaned in, softly brushing her red lips with his. He pulled back, a toothy grin on his face. “One for you, and one for the little rascal.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on her stomach. There was another thunk and Gomez shot back, rubbing his top lip. “Okay, that one hurt.”

“Little rascal indeed,” Morticia said fondly. “Are you alright, my darling?”

“Never better! And may I just say, cara mia, you have never looked lovelier,” he said, his voice dripping in adoration as he looked at her.

Morticia felt her heart melt in her chest, right as her stomach rumbled loud enough for Gomez to hear. “Ignore that so I can tell you how much I love you.”

He laughed loudly, gently pulling Morticia into an embrace. “I’m getting right on your order, my dearest.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he furiously typed away. “Add a cheesecake to that, if you can.”

“So strange,” he muttered. “Blueberry… yuck, or strawberry?”

“Both.”

“Anything you wish, cara mia. Anything you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! I'm on Tumblr @helloitshaley if anyone wants to stop by :)


End file.
